


Boots are made for walking

by musketeer_girl



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 20:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5554328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musketeer_girl/pseuds/musketeer_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just fluff really that I came up with while talking about music.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boots are made for walking

Aramis was drunk I think that was safe to say, you couldn't always tell with him because he acts exactly the same sober as he does drunk. Right now however you could tell he was, a complete stranger walking passed could tell, because he is currently walking down the middle of the road, thank god its late and an empty road, singing for the 3rd time ''my boots are made for walking''.   
I'll admit the first time it was funny. Aramis with his shirt partly untucked and most of the buttons undone showing off his defined chest, his trousers hanging low on his hips and boots that probably at one point where black but now where so covered in mud you couldn’t tell, trying with great difficulty to cat walk down the middle of the road while at the same time singing badly out of tune and in no order what so ever. That was the first time however and now I'm getting a little sick of it but just as I'm about to start yelling or just walk of and leave him my arms are full of a grinning Aramis wriggling one arm out of my subconscious hold.   
''One of these days these boots are gonna walk all over you'' he said with a slight slur as he pokes me on the nose, promptly collapsing into my arms with a giggle that he will forever deny if asked.   
''What am I going to do with you?'' I ask with a fond smile on my face, not really expecting an answer but getting one any way.  
''Love me, feed me, never leave me'' he replies with a dead serious expression before it breaks and laughter takes its place, it looks much better on him.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the musketeers or any of the characters. Thanks for reading


End file.
